Happy Birthday
by Alisi Thorndyke
Summary: It's someone's Birthday. Can he remember his 1st birthday? and what is Kagome planning for our Silever haired Hanyu?
1. Default Chapter

Happy Birthday  
  
Hey people this is Ty_Chan again. Yep another Inuyasha story. I'm not even going to say who's b-day it is and no it's not mine. It's just a fic. Enjoy (  
  
Chapter 1: Knowing when it is  
  
It's a sunny day in Modern day Japan and It's an Early morning at a certain raven-haired Girls' house.  
  
Kagome is awake and on the net (yes I put computers in this story) and is looking up birthday meanings. It's her computer.  
  
"My birthday is April 26th so mine mean, Yay, the diamond and I'm humble and loved." Kagome says. Then a Thought sprung into her mind.  
  
"I wonder when Inuyasha's Birthday is." Kagome asks herself. She types in the search Inuyasha and Presses enter. The results show up as No matches.  
  
She continues to look as her little brother walks in. (I forgot his name).  
  
"Hey Kagome, mom wanted to know if you wanted breakfast." He asks her.  
  
"Yeah sure what are we having?" Kagome asks not turning her eyes from the computer.  
  
"The Usual. Do you want me to bring it up to you or you come downstairs? I mean you look busy so I'll bring it up." He says while leaving the room.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome says while still trying to figure out his b-day.  
  
Just then Inuyasha walks in.  
  
"Hey stupid, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asks while seeing her on the net.  
  
"My name is not stupid and I'm looking for Birthdays, oh and by the way, when is yours?" Kagome asks.  
  
"When is my what?" Inuyasha says while sitting on her bed and begin eating the bacon he swiped from the table.  
  
"Your birthday, you know, the day you were born." Kagome says.  
  
"I don't know. Mmm sometime around when the leaves are orange why?" Inuyasha says.  
  
"You mean in the fall right? Around what season?" Kagome asks while turning to him.  
  
"Umm around the time when it's like getting dark sooner then usual." Inuyasha says while finishing the first strip of bacon.  
  
"You mean Daylight savings ends?" Kagome asks.  
  
"I guess so." Inuyasha says. "What's so important about a birthday anyway?"  
  
"What's so important? The importance is that the day you were born is very important. You celebrate it 1 time a year and you wish to see many more." Kagome says while shutting down the browser. She's offline.  
  
She goes over to the bed and sits next to Inuyasha.  
  
"So how old are you anyway?" Kagome asks while looking at him.  
  
"I don't know. I'm half demon. I didn't think we had birthdays." Inuyasha says while eating the last Strip of Bacon.  
  
"Think back to when you were smaller and try to remember your 1st birthday." Kagome says as Inuyasha thinks back.  
  
Flashback*  
  
Inuyasha was a small child and he was playing outside. It was a nice fall day and it was just he and the ball.  
  
"Inuyasha time to eat." His mother calls from inside the house.  
  
Inuyasha gets up and walks in the house. When he gets there, all he hears Is: SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
His mom picks him up and puts him in his high chair and puts his birthday hat on him. He claps happily.  
  
"Inuyasha." His mom calls.  
  
"Yes" Inuyasha, says.  
  
"Inuyasha." His mom calls again.  
  
"Yes." Inuyasha answers again.  
  
"INUYASHA." A voice that's not his mom's calls  
  
Flashback ends*  
  
Inuyasha snaps out of it and turns to Kagome.  
  
"You're not my mother." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Well you don't say. You were thinking, what about?" Kagome asks.  
  
"About my 1st birthday. It was nice. I had friends and family over. I had lots of presents and food." Inuyasha says while looking up at the Ceiling.  
  
"So do you know what exact day it was?" Kagome asks.  
  
"No, but it was a fall day." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Well this Is the month of September and your birthday must be in October, but since you haven't had one since you were 1, then I will move yours up to September." Kagome says while getting an Idea.  
  
"Why would you want to do that?" Inuyasha asks turning to her.  
  
"I'm a nice person and nice people do nice things. I'm going to overlook those remarks you say about me, so let think of something and get back to you." Kagome says while getting up and leaving the room.  
  
Inuyasha just sits there and thinks of what she may have planned.  
  
"Humans are weird." Inuyasha says as he goes over to the computer and sits at the desk.  
  
Ok people enough for now. New story. YAY review. 


	2. Chapter 2: Planning

Chapter 2: Planning  
  
After leaving the room to go downstairs, She comes back up to see him at the computer.  
  
"What are you doing at the computer? You don't know how use it." Kagome says while looking at the Hanyu move the mouse.  
  
"What's this thing called again?" Inuyasha asks turning to see Kagome.  
  
"It's a computer. You log onto the Internet with it." Kagome says walking over to him and the computer.  
  
"How do you use it?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Well first you do this. This Is the internet I use Japan Communications." Kagome says. (The kinda Internet exsist in Japan too along with many others.) As she moves the mouse to the Internet icon and hits enter. Then the window appears saying connecting. Then after a minute of waiting, the Internet connects and another window says, Welcome Kagome-Son.  
  
"Son?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Well on the net you can make names to Use so you can have a way of connecting to the net." Kagome says.  
  
"Makes names? So if you make a name there then what's your real name here?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Well my name now Is who you identify me by, but the name which is called username and login name is what you use to login to the net so the internet provider will know who you are and let you surf the net." Kagome says while going to the tab, which states "New account"  
  
"What are you doing now?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Well do you want your own login name?" Kagome asks.  
  
"I can have that?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Of course you can." Kagome says. "You're here everyday and I don't see why you can't use the computer. You can do this, instead of messing with those bee hives out back."  
  
"I didn't mess with them first, they came to me." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Well let me make you a name ok?" Kagome says.  
  
"Sure." Inuyasha says while he watches her make him a name. After about a minute of going through the login, password and blah blah blah, she gives him the keyboard to start surfing the net.  
  
She walks downstairs and halfway down the stairs, she sees her little bro bringing up her breakfast.  
  
"I was bringing it up." He says. (Sorry to keep saying He, I just can't remember his name. Help please.)  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I totally forgot. Why don't we eat downstairs. I have something to share with you and the family." Kagome says.  
  
"Sure ok." Her little bro says as he walks back down the stairs with the food and back to the kitchen with Kagome.  
  
She and he sit at the table across from her mom and grand father.  
  
"So honey what were you doing upstairs?" Her mom asks.  
  
"Oh helping Inuyasha with the computer." Kagome says.  
  
"He didn't know how to use it?" Her mom asks.  
  
"Mom, He's from the Ancient Japan era, where he comes from there are no computers, but anyway I was talking to him about his birthday." Kagome says.  
  
"Oh when is it?" Her mom asks.  
  
"Oh it's in October, but he only celebrated it one time." Kagome says. "So I'm thinking of a surprise party."  
  
"Oh that's wonderful honey. One question." Her mom says.  
  
"Yeah mom." Kagome asks.  
  
"How much is it going to cost me and where are we going to have it?" Her mom asks.  
  
"Well mom, it will cost something but not a lot and we can have it here. I mean Inuyasha knows no other place, but here." Kagome says. "Please mom? Please, please, please."  
  
"Oh alright dear. But this is your project and since you want to do this, you have to stick with every detail. I will help along with your little brother ok?" Her mom says.  
  
"Sure mom. You are real good with decorations." Kagome says as she finishes her breakfast. "Breakfast was delicious mom."  
  
"Thanks dear. I want to get started planning right away. How soon do you want his party to be?" Her mom asks.  
  
"Well if we get all of the gifts, and cake and other things done by 5 tomorrow, then we can have it tomorrow night about 7, 7:30." Kagome says.  
  
"OK honey will get right on it. Now go up there and ask him what he wants or never had without being too obvious." Her mom says as Kagome leaves up the stairs with the pen and paper from the kitchen.  
  
Once she gets upstairs, she can see Inuyasha playing a computer game.  
  
"Um Inuyasha I need to know a few things." Kagome says sitting on her bed.  
  
"Sure what are they?" Inuyasha says not taking his eyes off the game.  
  
"What don't you have yet? As in item?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Um well I do need something to clean my sword with instead of water." Inuyasha says as Kagome writes it down on the list.  
  
"Anything else?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Well one of the contraptions you use when you are sitting on it and it moves." Inuyasha says.  
  
"A bike you mean." Kagome says.  
  
"Yeah one of those." Inuyasha says as she writes it down on the list.  
  
"That's it?" Kagome asks in a questioning tone.  
  
"Um that's about it oh and one of those things the you have to wake up and it makes noise." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Alarm clock." Kagome says.  
  
"Yeah that." Inuyasha says as Kagome writes it down.  
  
"Is that everything?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Yeah that's it. I can't think of anything else. What did you want to know that for?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Oh no reason. Just wanted to know what you liked." Kagome says getting up and leaving down the stairs.  
  
Inuyasha continues to play the game as Kagome shows her mom the list.  
  
Well enough for now people...  
  
Please review.  
  
I know these are coming out fast, but I have no homework until next Monday. See ya and enjoy. 


	3. Chapter 3: Gifts and Plans

Chapter 3: Gift and Plans  
  
After leaving from upstairs and showing mom her list, her mom then writes down the places to get these items.  
  
"You sure you want to have it tomorrow night?" Her mom asks.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure mom, besides I'm going to invite someone to this party that is close to Inuyasha, well not close, but he's Family." Kagome says.  
  
"Oh who is it?" Her mom asks.  
  
"You'll see when he finds out." Kagome says as she puts the list on the table. And runs upstairs. Oh her way up, Inuyasha is coming down.  
  
"Done with the computer already?" Kagome asks.  
  
"No, I just came down to get something. Something to drink." Inuyasha says going down the stairs, then he stops. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Oh no where." Kagome says as she goes upstairs to get on her shoes and Jacket.  
  
Inuyasha comes off the staircase and into the kitchen where he sees a list on the table, as to what he told Kagome Upstairs. He picks it up and looks at it.  
  
"Hey this is what I told Kagome upstairs. I wonder why she wrote them down." Inuyasha says as he puts the list back on the table.  
  
He opens the refrigerator door and grabs a Pepsi (Yes they have those) and closes it back. When he turns to leave he sees Souta staring at him.  
  
"You're not suppose to be down here." Souta says.  
  
"Why not?" Inuyasha says.  
  
"Well Kagome is going to make your favorite dinner and she doesn't want you to know about it." Souta says lying.  
  
"Oh well didn't mean to try to ruin the Surprise. I'll just go back on up stairs." Inuyasha says going back up the stairs and seeing Kagome coming down. He goes back to the computer, and back to his game.  
  
"Wonder what she's going to do now." Inuyasha says while going back to his game on "Doomsday".  
  
At the Mall*  
  
Kagome and her mom try to find the first thing on the list, Sword cleaner.  
  
"Where on earth will we find one of those?" Her mom asks.  
  
"Right there." Kagome says pointing to the shop, which states "Dream Quest". They walk into the shop and take a look around.  
  
"What kind of sword does he have anyway?" Her mom asks.  
  
"Oh Um Tetsaga." Kagome says. (Sorry if the name is wrong everyone).  
  
"Oh and he got that from his father?" Her mom asks.  
  
"Pretty much yeah. Oh here is some. It cleans all blades big and long." Kagome says looking at the price.  
  
"Oh much is it?" Her mom asks.  
  
"Oh just 100 yen." Kagome says reaching in her pocket. She pulls out what Yen she has and she counts it. She has over 1,000 yen. (Sorry but I'm not good with Japanese money, as I was a long time ago).  
  
"Do you have enough?" Her mom asks.  
  
"Yeah I have over a thousand yen, but the bike, you'll pay for." Kagome says. Her and her mom go up to the counter where Kagome pays for the Item. Then after paying for it, they make their way to the bike shop.  
  
At Kagome's Residence*  
  
Inuyasha is still upstairs playing a game, this time a different one. Souta walks in and sits on Kagome's bed.  
  
"Yes Souta? Can I help you with something?" Inuyasha asks not taking his eyes off the game.  
  
"Can you tell me what it's like being Half Demon?" Souta asks.  
  
"Well Kid, I'll tell ya, it's not fun I can say that much." Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Why not? It would be cool to be half demon." Souta says.  
  
"Well kid to you now it seems that way, but you don't know the trouble I have while trying to keep that other side hidden." Inuyasha says while moving on to level 4.  
  
"I guess not, but how's it like being human also?" Souta asks.  
  
"Meh, It's ok. It's more fun then being half demon." Inuyasha says.  
  
"So do you like my sister?" Souta asks.  
  
"Yeah I do, but don't go telling her I do." Inuyasha says while moving on to Level 5.  
  
"Why not? doesn't she know?" Souta asks.  
  
"No she doesn't. The names I call her are just to hide how much I care for your sister. I really do love her though, but how do I express it?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"I don't know I'm just 8." Souta says. "Besides I wouldn't know even if I did know. Ok that made no sense."  
  
Inuyasha laughs. "Kid you're alright." He's now on Stage 6.  
  
At the Bike shop*  
  
"What kinda bike does he like?" Her mom asks.  
  
"Um I'm not sure, but let's get him a boy bike." Kagome says.  
  
"A boy bike?" Her mom asks.  
  
"Yeah you can tell a girl's bike from a boy's bike from the handle bars." Kagome says pointing to them. "The slanted ones are for the girls and the straight across is for boys. Remember the girl's handle bars are like curved inward."  
  
"Oh I never knew that." Her mom says.  
  
"Well you learn something new everyday." Kagome says as she spots a red bike Perfect for Inuyasha. "Oh I found one."  
  
"That's be perfect for him." Her mom says.  
  
"Well you sure you wanna pay this price?" Kagome asks.  
  
"How much is it?" Her mom asks.  
  
"623 Yen." Kagome says.  
  
"Well I wouldn't mind. Any thing to make your little friend happy." Her mom says.  
  
They purchase the bike.  
  
At Kagome's Residence*  
  
Souta is still asking questions as Inuyasha has moved on to another game.  
  
"So how old are you?" Souta asks.  
  
"I don't know. I lived over some years." Inuyasha says moving on to level 4 of this game.  
  
"You must really love computer games because you got through everyone on the net even Black jack and Roulette." Souta says.  
  
"Wow I did? So when it says you win does that mean it's over?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Well for the game you were playing yeah." Souta says.  
  
Then an Idea popped into his mind.  
  
"Hey Souta what is your sister planning as to why she asked me those questions earlier?" Inuyasha asks Souta in hoping for an Answer.  
  
"Oh I don't know." Souta says holding the collar of his blue shirt.  
  
"You have to know something, I mean you're her brother." Inuyasha says now moving onto level 5.  
  
"Just because I'm her brother doesn't mean I know her every action." Souta says as he starts to sweat a little.  
  
"You know something I know you do. You're sweating because I can smell it." Inuyasha says not turning from the game.  
  
::How does he know I'm sweating?:: Souta asks himself.  
  
"If you don't tell me what it is, I'm going to tell her you read her diary." Inuyasha says still playing the game.  
  
"Ok you got me." Souta says. "She's shopping for Christmas for you. There happy now." Souta says.  
  
"Christmas, what's that?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
Souta just hits the floor, not believing he just asked that.  
  
At another store*  
  
"Now the last thing he wants is an alarm clock." Kagome says.  
  
"Why would he want one of those when he can just use yours?" Her mom asks.  
  
"Well mom there is one reason why he can't and I can't." Kagome says.  
  
"Why?" Her mom asks.  
  
"Because he destroyed it." Kagome says.  
  
"Oh well, sorry dear. Now what do you wake up to or helps you wake up?" Her mom asks.  
  
"Well since Inuyasha destroyed mine, I'm making him wake me up now, so when I wake up he goes to sleep." Kagome says.  
  
"Oh I see." Her mom says.  
  
They turn down aisle 4 to see household objects and appliances. She sees a red Alarm clock.  
  
"You know today everything is coming up red for me." Kagome says to herself.  
  
"What was that dear?" Her mom asks.  
  
"Oh nothing, but this is the one for him." Kagome says as she shows her mother.  
  
"Ok Let's get that one." Her mom says as yet again they go to pay for it. After leaving there, Kagome and her mom buys decorations for the party.  
  
After shopping*  
  
Kagome and her mom come home and it's around 3. They hide the gifts and begin making plans for the decorations to go up.  
  
Well enough for now...  
  
I hope you guys like this one. Review please. 


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Let Him See

Chapter 4: Don't let him see  
  
After making out where the decorations are going to go, Kagome and Souta begin blowing up the balloons to hang.  
  
Inuyasha is upstairs now with the Tv on wondering why it's so quiet up there.  
  
"I wonder what everyone is doing." Inuyasha asks himself. "Kagome has been acting weird all day, like she's hiding something from me."  
  
Downstairs*  
  
"I hope Inuyasha isn't on to us." Souta says.  
  
"Of course he's not." Kagome says. "You didn't spill any details did you?"  
  
"Nope, sure didn't do that." Souta says blowing up a red Balloon.  
  
"You don't have to blow them up by mouth, we have a tank here to blow it up with." Kagome says.  
  
"Now you tell me." Souta says going over to the tank.  
  
Upstairs*  
  
Inuyasha's cat (or dog) ears perk up.  
  
"Something is going on here and she's not telling me." Inuyasha says getting up. "I'll find out myself."  
  
Inuyasha leaves the room and goes to the stairs. As he walks down them, Kagome is leaving the kitchen and spots Inuyasha. She runs back and shuts the door.  
  
"Hey what's going on in there?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Oh nothing. We are uh, uh making dinner." Kagome says looking around.  
  
"You're looking pretty nervous. What's going on?" Inuyasha asks trying to get around Kagome.  
  
"Nothing you are involved in. Um go back up stairs and here take this movie with you." Kagome says while handing him a DVD.  
  
"What do I do with this?" Inuyasha asks taking it.  
  
"Well it's a Movie on a disc and you put it in a player and you play it." Kagome says leading him upstairs. Once they get up there, she lead him over to the computer. She opens the CD-ROM and puts the disc in while closing it back. The title comes up as it begins to play.  
  
"Now sit down here and I'll be making dinner downstairs." Kagome says leaving the room as Inuyasha sits in the chair and watches the movie, completely blocking out Kagome.  
  
"That should keep him for another 2 hours." Kagome says as she goes back to the kitchen and begins working again.  
  
"What happened honey?" Her mom asks.  
  
"Oh he was being nosy and wanted to see what we were doing." Kagome says while blowing up one last balloon.  
  
"Well we are almost done anyway so it won't be long. Now who will you get to come to his party tomorrow night?" Her mom asks.  
  
"Well I wanted it to be a surprise, but ok. His brother Sesshomaru." Kagome says.  
  
"I thought they hated each other. "Her mom says.  
  
"Well they do, but I can find a way to persuade him to drop it just for one night or maybe forever." Kagome says as she hangs the last balloon.  
  
"Now that we have everything decorated, Where are we going to eat tonight?" Souta asks.  
  
"Well In the dinning room of course." Kagome says as she helps her mom Put up the "Happy Birthday Inuyasha" Sign.  
  
"Ok." Souta says.  
  
Upstairs*  
  
The movie Ended sooner then Kagome said it would.  
  
"Ok the movie is over and I don't wanna play any more games." Inuyasha says. "If I go and take a peek with out being found out, then I will know what's going on." Inuyasha says while leaving the room again, but is stopped By Souta.  
  
"Thought you were going some where." Souta asks Inuyasha.  
  
"Um well you see um, I was going to-Inuyasha stutters out.  
  
"Nope not even for a drink. You are not leaving this room." Souta says.  
  
"What If I get thirsty?" Inuyasha asks. Souta smiles and pulls out a 6 pack of soda from behind his back Ice cold.  
  
"As you were saying." Souta says as Inuyasha sits on the bed.  
  
::Now I'm a Prisoner::" Inuyasha says as he is handed a soda.  
  
Downstairs*  
  
Kagome and her mom are done hanging the decorations and she is off to find Sesshomaru.  
  
"Ok mom I'll be right back ok." Kagome says while putting on her shoes and jacket.  
  
"Where ya going dear?" Her mom asks.  
  
"I'm going to find his brother. He will be so surprised." Kagome says.  
  
"Well ok be back soon and dinner will be ready." Her mom says while putting a pot on the stove.  
  
Kagome is out of the house, while locking the door behind her and into the well she goes.  
  
Ancient Japan Era*  
  
Kagome just arrived on the other side and climbs out of the well. She gets adjusted after being gone so long and goes off to find Sesshomaru.  
  
"Now if I were a tree hugging, stuck up, long hair, looking guy chick where would I be?" Kagome asks herself while laughing at the comments she just made. She continues to look until she spots him by a tree by the river. She walks over to him slowly and can see he's thinking. Once she gets close enough, She taps him on the shoulder, which makes him turn around.  
  
"Can I help you?" Sesshomaru asks.  
  
"Hi, Um I was wondering something. Would you mind visiting my era for a party tomorrow night?" Kagome asks.  
  
"What Party?" Sesshomaru asks.  
  
"Well it's a party for Inuyasha and-She is cut short by the sound Sesshomaru makes.  
  
"Something wrong?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Never say that word around me again." Sesshomaru says while concealing his anger.  
  
"Come on he's your brother, you're flesh and blood, Family. I'm sure he would love it if you came." Kagome says.  
  
"We don't like each other too much and me showing up wouldn't make things better." Sesshomaru says.  
  
"Well make it better for one night? Please?" Kagome pleads.  
  
"I don't think so." Sesshomaru says.  
  
Then Kagome thinks and then she smiles.  
  
"Well if you don't come with me, I guess I'll tell everyone in the village you hang around with a human named Rin." Kagome says.  
  
Sesshomaru turns around with big eye.  
  
"You wouldn't." He says turning around all the way.  
  
"Try me." Kagome says.  
  
"What time will it be?" Sesshomaru asks.  
  
"Around 7:00pm my time, but to make it easier I'll come and get you. You just go over to that well over there and I'll appear out of it" Kagome says pointing to the well.  
  
"Ok fair enough. You keep that secret and I will show up and will be kind to my little brother. Probably forever." Sesshomaru says while taking a seat at the trunk.  
  
"Do you wanna come back with me so you can have a decent place to Sleep tonight?" Kagome offers.  
  
"I guess why not." Sesshomaru says while following Kagome back to her time. When they get there, Inuyasha happens to be in the window looking out. Kagome hides Sesshomaru behind a tree.  
  
"Stay here. You can sleep on In the Porch over there. It has a hammock and a comfort light so no bugs can bother you" Kagome says sneaking Sesshomaru to the Sun porch. Inuyasha is still looking out the window.  
  
"Well I see she's back." Inuyasha says while turning away from the window and back to the computer.  
  
"Hey Souta, a game of doomsday?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Sure." Souta says going over to the computer. Level 1 starts.  
  
On the Sun porch*  
  
"It's very warm out here." Sesshomaru says.  
  
"Well it's not winter yet, so we have an Indian summer now." Kagome says.  
  
"Indian summer?" Sesshomaru asks.  
  
"It's too hard to explain, but do you want anything or need anything now?" Kagome asks while watching Sesshomaru climb into the Hammock and get comfortable.  
  
"No I think I am fine now." Sesshomaru says while getting comfortable.  
  
"ok just stay out of sight until tomorrow night." Kagome says while leaving. Sesshomaru falls asleep on contact.  
  
Inside the house*  
  
Kagome just walks in and goes up to her room. She looks in to see Inuyasha and Souta playing Doomsday. She leaves the doorway and goes to help with dinner.  
  
Ok people enough for now. I'm doing this on my New Keyboard and it's silence as I type. Quiet.  
  
Well Review and Hope it's Ok that I put Sesshomaru in it.  
  
Review. 


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise, Surprise

Chapter 5: Surprise, Surprise!!!  
  
After finding Inuyasha's brother, She brings him back and gives him a place to sleep tonight.  
  
Kagome and Her mom finish what was left of dinner and sets up the dinning room to serve. After setting it up, Kagome runs upstairs to get Inuyasha and Souta for dinner.  
  
"Dinner Boys." Kagome says walking in to see what they are doing.  
  
"Ok." Inuyasha says putting the joystick down and Souta has run pass them already to the dinning room.  
  
"I see you had fun today." Kagome says.  
  
"Well it was a game so I got bored with it." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Well come on we are having dinner now. And it's your fav." Kagome says.  
  
Inuyasha gets up from the desk and follows her out of the room and to the dinning room. When they get down there Inuyasha noticed they are eating in a different place other then the kitchen.  
  
"Why are we eating out here for?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Oh no reason. Time for change." Kagome says. "Now sit and enjoy your meal."  
  
Inuyasha sits down and Kagome says grace. After grace everyone eats.  
  
"This is Good Kagome's Mom." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Well thank you dear. Oh I have a question for you." Her mom asks.  
  
"Yeah?" Inuyasha says while eating his salad.  
  
"Do you know how old you are?" She asks.  
  
"Umm." Inuyasha says while thinking. "Well most people mistake me for being in my early 20's so I guess I'll go on what they say."  
  
"Mom Inuyasha is over some real years Old." Kagome says.  
  
"Hey I'm not ancient ok?" Inuyasha says.  
  
"I know that, but you said you lived for a long time." Kagome says.  
  
"Well that is true, but I'm not ancient. I lived for many years, I can even remember the first snow season when I was just half a year." Inuyasha says while finishing his salad.  
  
"Wow. That must have been some time back." Souta says.  
  
"Well yeah he lived a long time." Kagome says getting up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Um to the sun porch." Kagome says.  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha asks watching her movement.  
  
"To check on something. I'll be right back. Don't you worry." Kagome says.  
  
She leaves the dinning area and goes to the sun porch, where she walks in to check on Sesshomaru.  
  
"Do you need anything?" Kagome asks.  
  
Sesshomaru turns to her after sitting up.  
  
"What do you have?" Sesshomaru asks.  
  
"Well we have soda, water and milk." Kagome says.  
  
"Well get me some of the milk you just mentioned." Sesshomaru says.  
  
"Ok." Kagome says walking out while closing the door behind her. She goes back to the kitchen and gets some milk. She pours a glass and runs back out to the sun porch.  
  
"Here you go." Kagome says handing him the glass.  
  
"Thank you." Sesshomaru says taking it.  
  
"Is there anything else?" Kagome asks.  
  
"No that will be all." Sesshomaru says.  
  
"I will come back and check on you once you have fallen asleep and Inuyasha is K.O." Kagome says.  
  
"What's K.O.?" Sesshomaru asks.  
  
"It means Knocked Out." Kagome says while giggling a little bit.  
  
"Oh I see." Sesshomaru says while taking a sip. "This is Delightful."  
  
"Well I didn't put it together. It's just milk. Well I have to go back to dinner now. Would you like some?" Kagome says.  
  
"No, This will do. Thank you." Sesshomaru says.  
  
Kagome walks out and goes back to dinner.  
  
"Where did you go?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Oh to feed the cat." Kagome says.  
  
"Cat? You don't have a cat." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Well a little Kitty Souta adopted." Kagome says. "Right mom?"  
  
"Oh yes he did adopt a cat." Her mom says.  
  
"What cat?" Souta asks.  
  
"You have a cat." Kagome says motioning that he has one.  
  
"Oh yeah that cat." Souta says.  
  
"Well can I see that cat?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Um no. Not until Tomorrow night." Kagome says as she finishes her dinner.  
  
"Why tomorrow night?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Well it would be necessary ok?" Kagome says clearing the table.  
  
Everyone clears from the table and goes their separate ways.  
  
Bed time*  
  
Inuyasha lies on the bed Kagome made for him and he thinks.  
  
"What could Kagome be hiding and why does everyone keep asking me how old I am?" Inuyasha asks himself.  
  
He turns to Kagome who is out of it and looks in her face.  
  
"Well whatever she is planning, I hope it's worth doing." Inuyasha says lying down and going to sleep.  
  
On the Sun porch*  
  
Sesshomaru is enjoying the peace and quiet of the Sun porch.  
  
The next Day*  
  
Inuyasha is awake early and playing the computer game. Kagome just woke up.  
  
"You're up early." Kagome says looking at Inuyasha.  
  
"I know and you're late." Inuyasha says while playing the game.  
  
"Well sorry for being human." Kagome says while climbing out of bed. She goes into the bathroom and Takes care of her business.  
  
After she's done doing that, she goes down stairs to see if breakfast is made and it is. She grabs some food and put it on a plate. She goes back up the stairs and gives it to him. She goes back and gets some for herself.  
  
(Sorry people I'm going to have to fast forward to the mid after noon)  
  
5 p.m.*  
  
Kagome is downstairs putting the Decoration on the cake, while Souta tries to find music for the party.  
  
"Inuyasha will be so happy that you are doing this for him." Her mom says.  
  
"Well Inuyasha really isn't a happy person, but yeah he will be." Kagome says while putting the candles in.  
  
"But he hasn't celebrated his birthday for years." Her mom says.  
  
"I know mom, and he will be happy to know someone is going to help him remember when it is." Kagome says.  
  
"One question Kagome." Her mom asks.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome says.  
  
"Are you two dating yet?" Her mom asks.  
  
"Well I want to, but I don't think he's the relationship Type." Kagome says.  
  
"But you 2 are so perfect for each other." Her mom says.  
  
"I know but we will see." Kagome says.  
  
"Well everything is done now. So Let's do it." Her mom says looking at the clock. "It's still kinda Early."  
  
"Nah it makes no difference." Kagome says. "Now my friends will be here any minute. Both boys and girls."  
  
"Will he like them?" Her mom asks.  
  
"Doesn't matter if he doesn't." Kagome says smiling.  
  
The doorbell rings. Kagome runs to the livingroom and opens it. When she opens it, everyone she invited is at the door.  
  
"Hi Kagome." David says.  
  
"Hi, Ok everyone go into the kitchen and hide and when I give the signal, then you jump out and yell: SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome let's them in and they all go in and hid around.  
  
Upstairs*  
  
Inuyasha is watching a movie on Tv in Kagome's room. He hears other voices but blocks them out.  
  
Downstairs*  
  
"Ok I'm going to get Inuyasha and you guys stay hidden." Kagome says.  
  
She runs upstairs and Finds Inuyasha watching the Tv.  
  
"Inuyasha aren't you hungry now?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Yeah starving." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Well Follow me." Kagome says as she leads him out of the room and to the kitchen. Once they see a shadow of him, the lights flip on and Everyone yells: SURPRISE!!!!!!!.  
  
Inuyasha is taken back by that and smiles.  
  
"Happy birthday Inuyasha." Kagome says.  
  
"All of this for me?" Inuyasha asks looking surprised.  
  
"Yes. You haven't had a birthday since you were 1 and I want you to have a regular one every year like everyone else." Kagome says.  
  
"You must be Inuyasha." David says while walking up to him.  
  
"Yeah I am." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Happy Birthday man." David says walking away. Kagome's female friends walk up to him.  
  
"Hey. You're cute." A girl says.  
  
"I'm what?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Ok girls back away. Fortunately he's mine." Kagome says while holding onto him.  
  
"I'm what?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Nevermind. Mom bring out the presents." Kagome says.  
  
Her mom brings all the things Her and Kagome bought for him.  
  
"A bike, an Alarm clock, and something to clean my sword with. Aww thanks Kagome." Inuyasha says hugging Kagome.  
  
"Anything for you, Birthday boy." Kagome says. "I have a special gift for you later on." Kagome whispers this time.  
  
"OOO Ok." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Now there is one more gift we have for you." Souta says. "Come on in."  
  
A Figure wearing all white and has the same hair length as Inuyasha walks in from the darkness.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha." A voice says.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Surprise." Kagome says as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Stare at each other while the whole room is still.  
  
Well people enough for now. Sorry this chapter is a bit rushed, Sleepiness is kicking in.  
  
Well review. 


	6. CHapter 6: A Very Happy Birthday

Chapter 6: A very happy birthday  
  
After showing him his brother was there for his birthday, He couldn't believe it.  
  
"Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asks, as the room is eerie with silence.  
  
"I came to say happy birthday and well spend a little time with my little brother." Sesshomaru says.  
  
"How did you know it was my birthday? What are you spying on me now?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"No Inuyasha. I invited him here because you two are brothers and shouldn't be fighting like enemies. For god's sake you both were born into the same family and share the same lives. So he has what you don't and vise versa. Don't hold a grudge over something that's not worth it. Now Inuyasha be happy he came here today because he could have came and ruined it, but instead he came and wanted to spend some time with you like a brother is suppose to. Now you get along with him and have fun. It's your 21st birthday." Kagome says.  
  
"Happy birthday Inuyasha." Sesshomaru says walking up to Inuyasha and hugging him. Inuyasha is shocked and hugs back.  
  
Everyone around them claps and Souta turns on the music. While everyone begins to dance, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru go to the sun porch for some brotherly time.  
  
"So you actually wanted to do something nice for me?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Well Kagome convinced me that fighting with you and holding a grudge is stupid. I really forgot what we fought about before now." Sesshomaru says.  
  
"Um over the sword that dad left me." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Well as much as I hate to admit it, it belongs with its rightful owner." Sesshomaru says.  
  
"Sesshomaru you..." Inuyasha is starting to shed tears. (Don't flame me, I know he doesn't cry, but after having someone hate you for so long and then turn to like you, it would make you want to cry too believe me).  
  
"Something wrong little brother?" Sesshomaru asks.  
  
"No something got in my eye." Inuyasha says wiping his tears away and turning to his brother.  
  
"You know Inuyasha, you should be feel lucky to have Kagome. She's a nice and honorable girl and any guy would be happy to have her around. Especially after the way they see you treat her." Sesshomaru says. "You don't still treat her like that do you?"  
  
"Well I do treat Kagome better, but there is something I'm holding back from her though." Inuyasha says looking at Sesshomaru.  
  
"What that you love her and you want to be with her?" Sesshomaru asks.  
  
"Yeah that's it." Inuyasha says while looking at the ground. "I wish I knew how to say it."  
  
"Well I can help you and this is how you do it. You be yourself and come correct. Just speak in a good manner and then tell her exactly how you feel. I know I'm right because I used that same thing on a girl I liked once, too bad she's not here anymore." Sesshomaru says.  
  
"What happened? Did she die?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"No, we had a fight and she ran off with someone else, but believe me after I told her that we were going out in no time." Sesshomaru says.  
  
"Ok I'll try it. Thanks Sesshomaru." Inuyasha says smiling at his brother.  
  
"You're very welcome Inuyasha and you know what? I'm going to forget about whatever we fight about or were fighting about. I mean look at us, we are brothers and we fight like you killed someone I really loved, when all along we could have been talking like this and getting along a long time ago." Sesshomaru says.  
  
"Yeah you're right. I totally agree with you Sesshomaru." Inuyasha says nodding.  
  
"Happy birthday Brother." Sesshomaru says hugging Inuyasha as Inuyasha hugs back.  
  
"Thank you and for every Birthday I have I would be honored to have you here for all of them." Inuyasha says.  
  
"I would be honored." Sesshomaru says as him and Inuyasha get up and go inside the house. They find the kitchen and Sit at the table along with everyone else.  
  
"Ok everyone. It's that time of the night where the birthday boy gets to blow out the candles." Kagome say putting the cake on the table. It's a big one too.  
  
Inuyasha gets up and goes to the end of the table. He stands in front of his cake and looks at the candles. He thinks about what he really wants. After thinking about what he wants he blows out the candles and everybody yells yay.  
  
Inuyasha sits back down and Kagome goes to the cake and begins cutting it. Of course Inuyasha gets the first piece and everyone else around gets their piece of cake.  
  
After the party*  
  
Everybody congratulates Inuyasha one last time before leaving. After they leave, Sesshomaru is talking to Inuyasha.  
  
"Thanks once again for coming bro, I owe you one." Inuyasha says.  
  
"No you don't owe me anything. Being my brother is just enough." Sesshomaru says. "Well It's best I be heading back."  
  
"You did a good thing for your friend Kagome. I'm so proud of you." Her mom says.  
  
"Thanks mom." Kagome says.  
  
"Why do you have to go back?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Because there is no place for me here." Sesshomaru says.  
  
"That's not exactly true. Kagome's mom let me stay and if you help out around here, she'll let you stay and even if you don't, just show effort." Inuyasha says.  
  
"You sure?" Sesshomaru asks.  
  
"Positive." Inuyasha says pulling Sesshomaru over to them.  
  
"Excuse me for a second please to interrupt you two, Um Kagome's mom I was wondering if you can find a place for my brother. Even though it is kinda of a surprise to hear this, but um will it be alright?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
Kagome turns to her mom.  
  
"Well The sun porch can make for a guest bedroom." Her mom says.  
  
"What about when it gets cold?" Sesshomaru asks.  
  
"Well not to worry, every year about now a man I know comes and puts up insulation and it keep it warm. And if you want to come in around here, feel free." Her mom says.  
  
"Thanks mom you're the best." Kagome says.  
  
"Thanks Ma'am." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Well all of you can help be cleaning up this mess." Kagome says as she hands Inuyasha a broom.  
  
They al grab utensils and begin cleaning until the place is good and clean.  
  
After an hour of cleaning, Kagome helps Sesshomaru make his bed on the sun porch.  
  
"Now tomorrow I will go buy a Tv and some lighting in here for you ok?" Kagome says putting the end sheet on the bed.  
  
"Thanks Kagome. Inuyasha is very lucky to have you around." Sesshomaru says.  
  
"Well thank you and if you need anything, you just ask me ok? Or Souta or my mom." Kagome says. "Food night."  
  
"Good night." Sesshomaru says. "And yes I will ask if I need anything."  
  
Kagome smiles and leaves the sun porch. She goes into the main house and goes up to her room. She sees Inuyasha messing around with his alarm clock.  
  
"Hey, do you need some help?" Kagome says sitting next to him.  
  
"No I got it. That was real easy." Inuyasha says setting it on the nightstand. "I would really love to thank you for every thing you have done for me today."  
  
"Hey it was no problem." Kagome says. " You're a girl's best friend. I would do anything to make you happy."  
  
"Anything?" Inuyasha asks looking at Kagome.  
  
"Yes anything." Kagome say leaning on him.  
  
"Well do you remember that special gift that you were suppose to be giving me?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Oh yeah that one I almost forgot." Kagome say getting up and Going over to the door. She closes the door and goes back to Inuyasha.  
  
"You have to close your eyes." Kagome says.  
  
"Hey that's No problem." Inuyasha says while closing his eyes.  
  
The last words you hear that come from Kagome are: Happy Birthday Inuyasha.  
  
Whatever that special gift was, I hope you all have Imaginations, because about now you're going to need them.  
  
Well people this is the end of my fic. I will update my other one soon and I hoped you enjoyed this one. Another one coming soon as well.  
  
Review!  
  
Sorry the ending is so sappy, No one should fight on their birthday so don't flame me for the ending if it's not up to your liking. I can do an alternative if you don't like this one.  
  
Thank you. 


End file.
